Saving the farm
by RemyCole
Summary: Just what i think should of happend at the end of Twister part 3 event hough i liked the ending i wanted this to happend more


_Saving The Farm_

A/N: This is a one shot based on twister part 3 on the suite life on deck when they are trying to get Mr. Tipton to give the farm back this starts after London finally tries to get her dad to give it back to the Pickett family

London walked to her Dad and kindly asked him to give the farm back to which Mr tipton just said he won't and London sat there thinking what to do when she knew what to do she went up to her father and asked again "Dad please,can you please give them the farm back?" Mr. Tipton didn't even blink but firmly stated "London,No" London not wanting to give him said "But..." to which her father responded "i am your father and I say No" London looks really upset and turns to see Cody,Bailey,Zack and Mr. Moseby all looking sad and that makes London really upset she goes up to her dad and says "Give them their farm back now" to which Mr. Tipton laughs and says "no I am your fa-" London interrupters Mr. tipton "Your my what, Dad?" she points to Mr. Moseby and continues "You think you're my father? This man Marion Moseby has been more of a father then you have, you just give me Money that's all you do, who do you think talks to me when I have a problem who do you think talks to me when I need advice who do you think is there for my birthdays..."  
she cries a bit before continuing "Who do you think takes care of me when I' m sick,The one man that does that is Mr. Moseby" she cries a bit more and continues everyone is looking at her in shock as she never talks back to her dad "and does he ask for anything? No he doesn't he does it because I' m like a daughter to him and he is like a dad to me plus he cares for me like I care for these guys" She points to Zack Cody and bailey "I have known the Girl for 3 years from when she was in grade 9 to know when she is in grade 12" (Not 100% sure if its all true) and I have known the boys since they were in the Tipton in Boston for like 6 years and do they ever ask for anything all the years I have known them?"

She waits a second to try to stop crying but fails and cries a bit more before responding "No they haven't even though I would give them it if they want,so please I'm begging you to give the pickets there farm back" She finally finishes, Mr. Tipton thinks for a second and says "If I do this you won't get any money for a full month" London looks at her father and says "i don't care anymore Give me no money Leave me alone never talk to me make me poor make my life hell if you want"

Everyone is crying even Clyde Pickett but not Mr. Tipton London continues "I just don't care

I want my friends to be Happy and they are my True friends they like me for me and not because I am rich or cause I'm famous" waits for his daughter to speak before responding  
"if that is really what you feel...Okay I will give them their farm back"

Everyone cheers and there is a big Group hug and everyone is crying

when a huge helicopter Is being flown in for and his Body guards and he looks at Mr. Moseby and asks for some I.D and when Mr. Moseby shows him Finally says "I remember you now and if all that I hear about you is true you really like my daughter and like the tipton am I right?" Mr Moseby smiles and answers "Yes sir London is like my own daughter I have seen her grown and I love this job and the tipton Corp" writes something down and gets on the helicopter after handing the note He Reads it out loud after left

"I was going to burn this farm down but I see that my daughter really doesn't want me to so I won't but what I will do is congratulate you on a good job all these years and I remember hearing all about your adventures with the Twins Zack and Cody and how they always bugged you and annoyed you but you never quit you never even thought about quitting even if you were offered a manger job in a other Hotel chain" begins to cry a bit before continuing "and you have been a father figure for my Daughter that's why I am giving you this" looks down and sees a ring with Tc on it and under neath there is more writing on the paper "This is not just a ring it will get you into exclusive Clubs and a huge Discount in shops and a free ride to the SS. Tipton from helicopter after you have pressed the top of the ring, but before you do I want to formally announce you are now not only manager of The SS. Tipton but you are also in charge of all hotels in Canada and USA,My daughter likes you and I trust you, don't screw it up"

presses the ring and awaits the helicopter and Him and Zack,Cody and bailey go on and fly into the sunset.."  
the end

A/N: this is a one shot but if you want it can be more


End file.
